Wake Up
by Wickedlovely01
Summary: When Alec's 21st birthday rolls around, it's supposed to go excellent, right? Not when Jace, Isabelle, and Magnus are involved it isn't.
1. Chapter 1- Happy Birthday, Alec!

**A/N: Hello there, lovelies! Here is my latest and greatest fanfiction. I have had insomnia for the past week writing the first two chapters and part of the third one because I really want this story to be excellent. I finished CoLS, and in my mind, there is no page 511, in fact, there is no CoLS. The timeline for this is a bit weird, because it takes place after CoG, but the whole Simon/Izzy/Maia thing happened. I'm going to see if I can write chapter three tomorrow and post chapter two in the morning.**

* * *

After a long day of fighting demons, all Alexander Lightwood wanted to do was to go home to his loving boyfriend, Magnus Bane. Sticky blood and Ichor clung to his clothing, sizzling holes into his black gear. His midnight hair was sweaty and looked very grimy and dirty. Magnus would most likely clean it the minute Alec stepped foot through the loft that they shared, making it smell like Sandalwood and soap. He refused glitter because it never came out. Alec didn't know how Magnus lived with all that glitter. The only thing that was clean was his blue eyes, and even those were surrounded by rings of dirt and grime, reminding him of a raccoon.

He walked briskly against the chilly winter air, paying no mind to the Mundanes he bumped into. He would've put on a glamour this morning, but he was just too exhausted. Alec didn't even want to go demon hunting, but Jace, his _Parabatai_ and best friend, forced him to go. It was a surprise to Alec that he wasn't spending the day with Clary. Magnus was acting strange too. He'd made Alec breakfast in bed, complete with blueberry pancakes and fresh fruit.

Light snow fell and dusted the New York skyline, making the young Shadowhunter feel as if he was in the hole of a large powdered doughnut. Thinking of food made his stomach grumble like an angry Shax demon. He missed out on going to Taki's for lunch because Jace needed several _iratzes _and they has to find their dropped steles first. The monster they had fought was a big one they found in Central Park. Having two heads, one that spit fire and another that dripped deadly poison, it was a bit of a challenge for Alec, Jace, and Isabelle. In the end they had managed to send it back to whatever demon realm it was from.

Alec stepped through the door of his and Magnus's loft. He didn't even get to look at his house when a purple gilttery piece of fabric covered his eyes. He heard a small chuckle. Stiff hair tickled his face that was not his own. It was his boyfriend, Magnus Bane, up to his old tricks and shenanigans of playing with Alec.

"Magnus," Alec said unsurprised. "What are you doing on the ceiling?"

"Why wouldn't I be on it? I thought that it needed a bit more sparkly ness. Therefore I added a touch of glitter." His Warlock said, deftly tying the blindfold into a knot.

Alec sighed. "You think _everything _needs a touch of glitter." He remarked. There really was no arguing with him. He liked glitter, and that was that. The fabric itched against his eyes, and he wanted to rub them, but it would just make it worse. "Glitter is getting in my eyes. My beautiful blue eyes!" He said over dramatically.

"All the more reason for you to take a shower, love! That way I can see your stunning irises." Was Magnus's reply as he wheeled Alec toward the master bathroom. When they reached the pristine white and turquoise bathroom, Magnus plucked the plum blindfold from Alec's eyes, kissing him on the head. "Take as much time as you need to, darling. Oh, and I've laid some clothes out for you. Wear them for me." With that, Magnus left the bathroom, leaving Alec to his own devices. He got undressed and turned the water to hot. Steam rose up in the air, clearing his clogged sinuses. That was the one thing he hated about winter: Colds that would never go away, no matter how much medicine you took. He stepped into the shower, letting the fire hot droplets run down his naked body.

Alec wasn't really a singer, but he was known to sing in the shower, and this time was no exception. He sang love ballads while washing his raven feathered hair with the sandalwood soap him and Magnus both loved. Pop tunes came next as he used body wash on his inked skin. Sometimes it disgusted him that he had to have permanent runes. He'd rather be like Magnus, have one abnormality about you and that was it. But the one thing strange about you could be horrible, like having bright orange skin or a pig nose. Alec shuddered, thinking at the horrible things you could have if you were a warlock.

"No, he can't hear us. He's singing a very off tune rendition of A Team. I'm pretty sure Ed Sheeran would have Alec sued and arrested." Magnus's muffled voice came from somewhere in the main room. Alec stopped washing himself and paused what he was doing. Who was Magnus talking to? No reply came. "I'll portal you and Izzy in. I'd like us all to be there when Alec walks in the room for his- Oh wait, the singing has stopped. Sorry, Little Nephilim golden boy, it's too risky to talk. I'll portal you guys in." Magnus's voice faded into a decresndo, leaving Alec to wonder what his boyfriend was going to say. _For my what?_ He pondered as he stepped out of the shower and onto the memory foam mat. He dried himself off with a blue towel. _Well, _Alec thought _at least I know he's talking to Jace. _It was true. Magnus didn't say Jace's name unless it was absolutely necessary.

And then he saw the clothes Magnus had put out for him. It could've been much worse, really. A dark plum dress shirt complete with opalescent buttons. Black jeans lay below with black dress shoes. Alec sighed. At least it didn't have any glitter on it. Getting dressed, he looked out the window. The snow was falling in much thicker bunches now than when he was walking home. The sky was a heather grey, reminding Alec of Max's ashes that rose up into the Idris sky all those years ago. His eyes stung with the tears of his past. Max, who'd never get to know how great of a boyfriend Magnus was to him. Max, who would never get to fight his first demon or get his first date. Max, his little brother who died too young for a cause that Alec himself didn't quite understand. Shaking his head, he grabbed the dark sport jacket and shrugged it on. He walked out of the canary yellow bedroom, fixing his collar to his liking.

"Here, baby let me help you." A tan hand with glittery blue nail polish reached out and folded the back part of the shirt that Alec couldn't get.

"Thanks," Said Alexander, looking into Magnus's eyes. They were the most amazing eyes he'd ever seen. They were a soft gradient of bright gold and sharp emerald green. And though his pupils were slit like a cats, Alec thought that they were the most normal eyes in the entire world, Shadowhunter and Mundane alike. They were surrounded by black and blue glittery eyeshadow, true to Magnus fashion.

Magnus reached out and flicked away a tear that trailed down Alec's face. He hadn't realized that he'd been crying. "Hey no crying today, I forbid it. Now come on, your siblings are waiting for your arrival." Alec felt Magnus grab his pale and inked hand and he lead him down the hallway.

"Oh come _on _Izzy! Ducks are evil! They will take over the world I tell you! IT WILL BE A DUCK APOCALYPSE!" Alec heard his adoptive brothers booming voice even from a few feet away. He was married to Clary now, though Jocelyn and Maryse were not approving. Though, Maryse wasn't exactly happy with Alec either, what with being gay with a freewheeling bisexual warlock and all. Months ago, Alec thought he heard his _Parabatai _telling him that he was going to be a father, but he could have been half asleep at the time, Jace liked to call at ungodly hours and piss off Magnus.

"I don't understand why you hate ducks, Jace." Cried Isabelle's soft and muffled voice. Simon and her were taking things slow after Simon had cheated on her with Maia. When Alexander found out what Simon had done, he wanted to punch the idiotic downworlder for hurting his baby sister the way he did. But when Isabelle forgave the Vampire, Alec softened.

Then Alec walked through the doorway the main room that included the kitchen, dining room, family room, and bar area. Streamers hung in ribbons of bright blue, sterling silver, and midnight black. A banner said _Happy Birthday Alexander! _In the same blue and silver on the black background. Balloons hit the ceiling and a small stack of presents lay on the table, all say to Alec, except for Jace's. His said from Jace in large letters.

"I just do. Ever since I was-" Jace began. Magnus had led Alec through to the living room and dining area with his right arm linked through Alec's left. Alexander managed a smile. He was not happy today, and he didn't know why.

"Oh Alec!" Squealed Isabelle, running up to Alec and giving him a hug. "Happy 21st birthday! You can legally drink now, how exciting. You must tell me what it's like!" She said frantically and cheerfully. _Of course, _Alec thought. _Magnus must have made a surprise birthday party for me. _

"Iz, you've been drinking illegally since you were fourteen. You know what drinking is like, yet you still continue to do it." Replied Alec, sliding a bar stool by Jace, who said happy birthday to him. Magnus had quite the liquor cabinet himself, but Alec had never touched a single glass bottle. He despised alcohol and had never once wanted to drink. His parents has said that would soon change, that he'd want to have vodka or beer or red wine. That urge never came. And Alexander was glad for that, because he never wanted to be like those bums on the street, swigging out of bottles when they could be finding jobs. Magnus didn't touch the liquor either. It was mostly used for his elaborate and extravagant parties.

He didn't understand why birthdays were such a big deal. Sure, they were fun when you were little because you got presents and trinkets, but as you got older, birthdays were a bitter reminder that every year you got older, and a year closer to your death, which for a Shadowhunter was always around a corner. Alec hated his birthdays now. Ever since he had been dating Magnus he felt like he wasn't worthy for him because he wasn't immortal. One day Alec was going to die, and when he did, well he was sure his precious warlock would forget him.

"Yes, but now you don't have to break the law to do it!" Explained Isabelle, leaning over Jace's tousled blonde hair to talk to her older brother. She wore the same white dress when they went to Magnus's party four years ago. With bright red lipstick and black heels, she was not a force to be ignored. Beautiful and deadly, that's what everyone said about Isabelle. Alec couldn't help but agree.

"Izzy if you want a shot of vodka you can just ask." Magnus put in, walking behind the barely used bar. He wore a blue dress shirt not unlike the one Alec was wearing, except his buttons were orange and sparkly, throwing off little dots of light here and there.

Isabelle shook her head and got up, joining Magnus. "No no no. For this occasion I want something more exotic. I want… This one!" She said proudly, plucking a large and dusty bottle from one of the shelves. It had a dark brown color to it, not at all appealing to Alexander. The label read Holi y Meddwl, in a language neither Alec nor anybody else in the room could understand. Leave it to Isabelle to pick something potentially horrible.

"Shouldn't we let birthday boy pick the drink?" Put in Jace. "I mean, it's his first drink Iz, we don't want to _poison _him." He turned to Alec expectantly, mumbling something about picking a drink. Alec barely heard him, he was too far in thought. Maybe he was so down and depressed because his thoughts kept traveling to Max. While Alec got older, his little brother stayed eternally nine up in heaven. He wished Max could be here with the others, just to spend time with his family. Isabelle wouldn't let anyone drink besides her, and that would've included Maxwell.

"I don't care, that looks fine." Alec said solemnly, waving his arm at the bottle. Isabelle's face lit up with joy as she scrambled for the clear shot glasses up above her.

"Hey," A blue tipped finger flicked Alec's face foreword. Magnus was two inches away from Alec since he was leaning over the dark stained bar. "Be happy." He said, his green and gold cat eyes filled with concern, his eyebrows furrowed with worry. Magnus then closed the gap between Alec, kissing him. Alec was surprised at first, but softened up and kissed his magically gifted boyfriend back. Magnus tasted like Sandalwood and the burning sugar scent of magic that Alec craved and needed when he was around Magnus. He felt the warlock shuffle around in his pockets, but Alec didn't know why because he had slowly closed his eyes, completely and utterly succumbed to the magic spell that was love.

Magnus pulled away from Alec with a soft popping noise, ending the kiss that melted Alexander like butter. He ignored the comments from Jace and Isabelle and slowly opened his eyes. Magnus's tall and slender figure was still laying on top of the bar, but he held something in his hands. A black velvet box that he held tenderly, as if he was caressing a baby chick. Inside laid on a mound of grey silk, was a simple gold ring. A wedding ring.

"Alexander Gideon Lightwood," Said Magnus, blinking. Even at this moment in his life, Alec didn't know how he ever kept his cool. "I was going to save this for another time and another place, but I can't seem to get you to be happy on your own birthday, now seems like an excellent time." He kissed Alec's head, sending shivers of pleasure down the younger boys spine. "Will you give me the honor of marrying me?"

Alec knew he was blushing like crazy, and he didn't try to hide it. Why would Magnus want to marry him? A mortal? Wouldn't Magnus prefer to be with someone more immortal? But then again, Alec didn't want Magnus to be with anyone other than him. It made Alexander crazy jealous when he saw Magnus with other people at his parties, though he knew that he was just being a good host and striking up conversation. If Alec wanted Magnus fully and truly, he knew what the answer would have to be.

"Yes, Magnus, yes. I will marry you." Said Alec, his voice rising an octave. Why was he nervous, he wasn't the one proposing. Magnus should be the one nervous. "I love you." He added quickly. He was in a happier mood now, and smiling like an idiot helped a lot. Magnus slipped the ring onto Alec's finger as they hugged, his fiancée returning the I love you.

"Yes yes all very touching." Said a very impatient Jace. "But I believe Alec has promised us shots of Holi y Meddwl."

"Way to ruin a touching moment, Lightwood." Sighed Magnus, taking a shot glass full of the liqour in his warm and capable hands.

"Anytime, Bane." Jace practically snarled, shoving a shot glass into his inked and runed hands, not unlike Alec's.

Alec took one for himself. The drink wasn't dark brown, as he originally had thought. Instead, it was a light frothy brown color that reminded him of chocolate mousse. It didn't exactly smell repulsive, and that was probably a good thing. It really had no smell of anything, save for a very small hint of rubbing alcohol.

"To Alec!" Cried Jace, lifting his shot glass high into the air. "He may not be as great as Alexander the Great or me, but he's pretty damn close!" He finished his toast, leaving Alec to roll his eyes, smirking. He knew he was kidding, because that was how Jace celebrated, making crude jokes about the other.

"Alec," Magnus said, shooting daggers at Jace and adding his own little sentence. "Who is better than Me or Jace, or anybody in this room. My fiancée is greater than Alexander the Great." He added affectionately, squeezing Alec's hand lovingly.

"Happy 21st birthday, bro." Isabelle put in before they all clinked their glasses together and Alec took a drink before anybody else managed to put their glass up to their lips.

He wasn't sure what was supposed to happen. The liquid tasted like a bitter herb, somewhat close to basil. It was like fire running down his throat and burning it, scalding and numbing his taste buds until his tongue felt useless and limp in his own mouth. Was this what alcohol was like? Lessening your own senses until you were a mindless drunk? Alec toppled off the black leather bar stool, somewhat aware of Magnus saying his name in a very concerned tone. Alec's vision was fading as his new fiancée rushed over to his side. Alec grabbed Magnus's sleeve tightly, as if holding on as tight as he could might stop him from going unconscious. He wanted to say something, but his tongue was like a dead fish, disobeying him and flopping around when he tried to master it. His final thought before the liquor dragged him under was _Oh god, Magnus. Please don't let me die._

* * *

**A/N: Could you please give it a review? I think I write everyone but Isabelle well, but I don't know you tell me! Don't give me flames, more like constructive criticism, okay? The more you review, the more frequently I'll update because I know that you guys actually like this story! **


	2. Chapter 2- Interrogation of the Mind

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews! I didn't think my story would be all that good, but the readers want it, so I'll provide it! The last paragraph or so seems a bit vague to me, as I was in one of my 'I don't want to write but I need to' phases so I skimped a bit on the detail. Expect Chapter three later tonight or early tomorrow! **

* * *

"Alec?" Magnus asked curiously, looking at his favorite blue eyed Shadowhunter. He had not taken a drink of Holi y Meddwl. It didn't look very appetizing or exotic. He wasn't sure where he'd gotten it from, but because of the dust and cobwebs that adorned the old bottle, the warlock could tell that it was many centuries old. Alec had slumped backwards on his chair, falling onto the floor and into a spasming curled ball, foam dripping out of his mouth like a rabid dog. Magnus rushed over to his fiancée's side, where Alec gripped his blue shirt, the same blue as Alec's eyes. He opened his mouth, but no sound came from the young mortal.

"Alec, stay with me baby. Come on, stay awake." Magnus said hurriedly, gently grabbing Alec's face. What was happening to him? Never in his 800 years of life, had Magnus seen anything like it. He'd see his share of odd and peculiar things, but nothing of this sort. Magnus saw the blue eyes, the same eyes that were the first thing he saw when he woke up, and the last thing he saw before he went to sleep. The blue eyes showed tremendous fear and worry. And then, the clear, stained glass blue rolled into the back of his head, showing nothing but glassy white.

"No!" Magnus shouted in emotional pain. He held the pale boy in his arms, cradling his head. Alec was completely still, no signs of life showed. "Come back, Alexander. Please _please _come back." Magnus sobbed into the boys shirt. His makeup ran down his tan face, making him look like a striped raccoon with silver glitter stuck to his face.

"Isabelle," Grunted Jace, clearly affected by Alec's turn for the worse. "What the hell… did you… do?" He panted, gripping his _Parabatai _rune. Instead of an inky black, it was now mortar grey and had the appearance of a shriveled apple. For once in both their lives, Magnus wanted Jace to live, because if he lived, so did Alec. Maybe. He still didn't understand _Parabatai_ runes.

"I- I- I- I don't know!" Cried Isabelle, her hand over her mouth, her black mascara running, leaving trails down her cheeks.

Magnus gripped Alec's pale and lifeless body as if it were a lifeline. Thoughts of _please don't be dead _and _don't leave me with these idiots, Alexander_ were running through his head at an alarming rate. Of course, he didn't mean Isabelle was an idiot, he quite liked her.

"Well you must've done something, because Alec is dead!" Yelled Jace, jabbing a finger at his sister.

Magnus's head was laying on Alec's chest. Where a strong prominent heartbeat was once, there was now a soft and slow thump. But it was enough. Alexander was alive, and that gave Magnus hope.

"Not dead. He's breathing." Whispered Magnus. He whipped his head around to face the siblings. "Isabelle, don't blame yourself. Jace, take Izzy and go home. I'll take care of Alec. Don't breathe a word of this to anyone or I will personally see to it that that will be the last sentence you ever say." Said the Warlock, taking matters into his own hands. He put his capable hands under the boys thin and unmoving form. Magnus lifted him up, taking note on how frail he looked, small bubbles of foam and spit falling out the corners of his mouth. His eyelids were a pale blue, showing the slight veins underneath.

Magnus hurried down the hallway, ignoring Jace and Isabelle. He had to give his undivided attention to Alexander, or his precious life could slip away like smoke in the air. Magnus loved Alec too much to let that happen, and if it did, he'd never forgive himself.

He laid his boyfriend down on the canary yellow bed just as the front door slammed hard, signaling Jace and Isabelle's leave. Blue sparks flew from Magnus's polished fingertips drying his wet and worried eyes. It was his fault. Not Isabelle's. he cleared Alec's airways as best he could, pulling up a modern black leather chair and slumping down in it.

He look down at Alexander's body. His breathing was shallow and short, but it was there and that's what mattered. He was done spasming and had stopped dripping foam out of his mouth like a rabid dog. His black hair was plastered to his paper white forehead. It was sweaty and stringy in many places, and had lost its luster and shine. Magnus sighed a shaky breath. No one was there, so he was free to cry, free to let out his emotions as he wished to do so. But yet he didn't. Magnus just sat in that chair, watching his young and mortal Shadowhunter battle for life.

"God damn you, Alexander," Magnus hoarsely whispered, leaning forward to put his forearms on his thighs and his head on his arms. "why couldn't you pick something like red wine or champagne?" It wasn't Alec's fault, he knew. The boy was inexperienced and Magnus should have told Isabelle no. He didn't know what language the bottle was written in, but he knew that he didn't buy it from your normal over the counter alcohol store.

There was a faint knock on the door and Magnus shook his head whispering the word 'no'. But he got up anyway, not caring for once about his appearance. He's taken off his black laced shoes in the bedroom when he had tried in vain to heal his Alexander, the one he loved more than anything. He now shuffled barefoot across the hall, as if every step was getting harder and harder because he was tied to a cord that would only go so far.

The persistent knocking grew louder as Magnus passed the bar where the shattered glass was sitting on the floor. He got some stuck to his foot, but he was too numb thinking about what happened earlier to notice. The Warlock looked at neatly (for the most part, Jace didn't bother to make his present pretty.) wrapped presents. Magnus had gotten him two scarves, one green and one gold. He blinked hard, willing the hot tears not to well down his face. He twisted the finished brass doorknob.

"Mr. Bane does not conduct business proposals at such hours. I am open from 8-5 Monday through Friday and closed on the weekends." Magnus said in a monotone voice, shutting the door.

A hand stopped the door from shutting. _Magnus Bane, _the voice said in his head. A silent brother. _I do not come here pursuing your help. I come here to help you. _

"Brother Enoch," Magnus said, running his hand through his gel spiked hair. "I have no problems that have to do with me and my boyfriend." He was pretty sure his eyes were big and red and puffy, washed away of any and all glitter.

_Jonathan Christopher Lightwood and Isabelle Sophie Lightwood had sent me a fire message, telling me of Alexander's dilemma. _The voice echoed through his head, a thing Magnus was still not used to, though over the many centuries he'd been alive he had felt with them more than once. Magnus was going to have to kill Jace and Izzy later when he was less stressed and worried.

Magnus cleared his throat. "Nothing serious. Just a heavy sleeping potion I believe. Alexander will wake up in a matter of hours. Thank you for your concern, Brother Enoch." He went to shut to door again, and again, the robed figure stopped it from shutting. Magnus looked up and rolled his eyes, clearly annoyed.

_Then I wish to see what Mr. Lightwood drank this evening. Just for investigative purposes… you understand, don't you, Mr. Bane? _

Magnus nodded slowly, allowing the Silent Brother to enter his humble abode. "Follow me, and don't touch anything. Warlocks can be quite tricky with their possessions, including me. The last person who touched my cat got a finger blown off." Magnus smiled pleasantly at the memory of Jace touching Chairman Meow when he specifically told him not too. Of course, he didn't actually take his finger off, merely burnt them.

Brother Enoch moved eerily silent over the broken glass, reminding Magnus of the times that Alec had used his soundless room to scare the Warlock. It didn't work. A pang of sadness hit Magnus. What if Alexander didn't wake up? He inwardly scolded himself, he would wake up, Magnus would make sure of that.

The Warlock picked up the Holi y Meddwl, Isabelle's swirly fingerprints prominent among the brown dust. He gave it to the Silent Brother. "This is what he drank. I don't know the language it is written in. Perhaps you do?"

If Brother Enoch has eyes or a mouth, Magnus was sure that they would have been the size of tennis balls. _Where in the name of the angel did you obtain this?! _A sense of urgency had crept into his hypnotic like trance of a voice.

Magnus snatched the bottle back with a flash of blue glitter. "Never mind where I got it!" He almost shouted. In all honesty, he didn't know. One day it was just there, and Magnus had accepted it without further question or authority. When you were the High Warlock of Brooklyn, you didn't ask where, when, or how something came to be. "I want to know what the bloody hell 'Holi y Meddwl' means!" He stamped his foot like an impatient 5 year old, angry at his mother for not buying him Lucky Charms or the newest Hot Wheels car on the market.

_In English, it means nothing. In Welsh, it means 'Interrogation of the Mind'. It was used as a form of torture and execution long ago. I have only seen it used once in all of my years serving the brothers, and trust me when I say this, we have never used it again, for the experimentation went horribly wrong. _

If this was a comedic play, Magnus would have slapped his head and said something witty, making the audience laugh. But it wasn't. It never would be. This was reality, and Magnus was smack dab in the middle of it. "Just out of curiosity, is there a cure if someone ever drank this?"

_Alexander drank it. This I can figure out by your eyes, worried and concerned for him. I will not tell a soul living or dead, not including my colleges. But they will be under secrecy. I wish to see Alexander. _

Magnus pointed a finger at Brother Enoch. "If you so much as pluck a hair from his head, I will burn you until you are nothing but a charred mess of bones. Alec is my responsibility and I will take care of him as I see fit." He flicked his head towards the hallway. "This way, Brother Enoch." He walked down the carpeted hallway, his bare feet making imprints on the soft fabric. Magnus's companion glided sentry beside him, the reddish brown runes seem to dance on his parchment colored robes.

They reached the master bedroom, the canary yellow bedspread as bright as the sun in the black room. Alec looked so pale against it. Yellow as bright as this was not his color. No shade of yellow was his color, really. Magnus shook his head and inwardly scolded himself. Now was not the time to think about fashion when your boyfriend could die.

_You say he was the only one that drank it? Consider the rest of you lucky. The cure is not pleasant and is usually non-successful. _

"Tell me what it is anyways," Said Magnus, absentmindedly touching Alec's wrist. As he did so, Brother Enoch lifted one of the unresponsive mans eyelid. His blueberry colored eyes were whizzing around in his sockets uncontrollably. Magnus tried not to gasp in horror and surprise. It looked like a white film had been placed over his beautiful eyes, the whiteness of death.

_My colleagues and I know of one solution. I can perform it alone. It would require me to go inside Alexander's brain and retrieve the chemicals that he drank from his mind. But I warn you, Magnus Bane, this procedure is very risky, one slight mistake and Alexander will be gone from this world. _

Lose his Alec? Magnus shook his head, pretty sure that if he had his hair spiked up, glitter would rain on the carpet in a metallic rain. "No. No, absolutely not. Not in a million years." He pushed the Silent Brother out of his room and headed for the door. Brother Enoch stopped with such a force that Magnus ran into the robed man, knocking him to the floor.

_Are you sure? I would be as careful as I- _

Magnus narrowed his cat eyes. "I'm positive, Brother Enoch. Please get the hell out of my house."

_Then perhaps a bit of advice for you, Magnus Bane. Alexander can hear what is going on, though he cannot respond. You can try to talk to him, as I have seen miracles happen to comatose patients when their loved ones talk to them. It is very rare that Alexander will wake up, but you can try. _

He didn't bother getting up and showing him the door. There was no point in it. The Silent Brother had vanished in thin air, leaving the faint scent of burning leaves. It was then, among the glass shards and memories, did Magnus Bane break down. He sobbed. It was a slim to none chance that Alec was coming back to him, and even then, he didn't know if he'd be the same or completely different.

This wasn't a comedy movie. This was reality.

Magnus Bane was going to get his fiancée back. He would talk and talk and talk until his voice was sore. Of that he was sure.

* * *

**A/N: That line. "I'm positive, Brother Enoch. Please get the hell out of my house." That line may be the best thing I have ever written. I don't know, it just seems like something Magnus would say, and I am in love with it. Reviews=More Updates! Every time I see that someone has followed or favorited this story, my face lights up like a child on Christmas. Oh yeah! If you review, I'll have Magnus deliver you some glitter and I'll make Jace bring you mangoes! **

**Ave Atque Vale,**

**Wickedlovely01**


	3. Chapter 3- The younger, the wiser

**A/N: Hello! There's my 3rd chapter, just like I promised! This is only 1,000 or so words, but thats because I had to get it done today. How about for chapter four I allow two days for me to write so that you guys can read more? I like that plan so I'm going to do it. Enjoy!**

* * *

Alec woke up quite confused, his young mind buzzing with questions. Where was he? What happened? Was Magnus angry? He sat up, and clouds swirled around him in a flurry of mist. Well, he wasn't back at home, that was for sure. Home didn't have clouds or the blue sky surrounding him like a blanket. He felt fine, and patted himself down to make sure he didn't lose any limbs when he fell. Alec looked around him, trying to find anybody that he could talk to and ask what had happened to him. About 10 or so yards away, there was a figure, and it was human because the skin was flesh colored. The black hair was in a mop. and it was also vaguely familiar, like Alec had known a person with that kind of style. The boy wore pajamas that sparked Alec's memory.

"Max?" He said out loud, surprised. His younger brother turned around, and a look of pure joy was spread out on his face. The grey eyes were bright and alive, even though he was dead, and had been dead for many years. His glasses were still lopsided on his face, the lenses cracked, but other than that, Max seemed completely unharmed from being smashed with a hammer.

"Alec!" Max ran to his brother and hugged him, knocking him down. Alec tensed up, worried that they might slip through the clouds and fall, creating a bloody mess on the Earth below. But the clouds that resembled marshmallows were surprisingly fluffy and absorbent, so they didn't fall through. The two boys got up. "Oh I'm so glad you're here! So many people will be excited to meet you. There's Gabriel and Will, by the angel-" Max chattered away, practically bouncing on his heels. Alec noted that his brothers feet were bare.

"Max!" Alec said loudly. "That all sounds very fascinating, I'm sure. But I'm a little freaked out right now so I need you to answer a very important question right now. Am I dead?" The word dead got stuck in his throat a little, but he managed to spit it back out. He couldn't be dead. Magnus and him were supposed to get married. They were supposed to be happy. Alec had his whole life ahead of him, and he really didn't want to die, not when he had the most important thing in the universe.

"I don't know..." Max said, his grey eyes moving around his brother as if he were inspecting him. "You don't have your mark."

"My mark?"

"Yeah, your mark. The abnormality that signifies you are dead and have passed through the gates of heaven. My mark is the cracked glasses, see?" Max pointed to his black framed glasses. The cracks looked like glistening spiderwebs in the very bright sunlight. "But you don't have any thing."

Alec let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. "So, theres still hope?"

"Hope?"

"Hope that I can return. Return to mother and father and Isabelle and Jace?" Alec didn't mention Magnus because he wasn't sure how Max would take the news. Not everybody was as understanding as Izzy and Clary were. Jace accepted it but his parents never looked at him the same.

"I think." Max said. "But anyways, you look exactly like Will, though he's a Herondale like Jace. Gabriel and Gideon are Lightwoods like us, but they don't look anything like us, except for father, he has their hair..."

Alec let his little brother talk about their ancestors. In truth, he could care less. There was a very slim chance that Magnus and him could be reunited, They could still get married, still revisit the world a hundred times over, and maybe sneak into Peru. They could still adopt children and raise them from infancy, with Magnus's fashion sense and his seriousness and practicality. But that all depended on if Alexander could return. Still, the hope was still there, like a spark in damp kindling. He sat down and watched Max pace the fluffy clouds that served as a floor, rambling on about how ducks were evil and that Jace is right about them.

_Sometimes I think that talking to you is hopeless, Alexander. You aren't responsive to me, which is really frustrating..._

"Max! Max, shut up for a minute, will you?" Alec said, jumping up suddenly, dusting of clouds swirled around his feet.

"What is it, Alec? What's wrong?" Max said, looking at his older brother with concerned grey eyes.

"Do you hear that? That voice?" He said. In truth he knew whose voice it was: Magnus Bane's voice. His boyfriends voice speaking out from their loft in New York. Magnus's voice wasn't the calm and cool voice he was so accustomed to hearing. The voice that make him melt like butter on the days when they stayed home and watched movie marathons. This voice was cracked, sad, and broken. It broke Alec's heart knowing it was his fault that he caused it.

"Voice? What voice?" Max asked, clearly confused. The slight nine year old was telling the truth. He couldn't hear it.

"Nevermind." Alec said, waving his arm at his brother. Max shrugged his shoulder and continued talking about everyone up here. Apparently Will hated Gabriel and Gabriel hated Will. It was like a whole soap opera.

_I miss you. God I miss you. _Magnus's voice faded in and out, like static on a very old radio, like the kind that Anne Frank and the secret Annex used to keep track of the war. _I know it is all my fault. But Alec, I want you to wake up. I need you to wake up. Please Alexander, please wake up. Wake up, wake up, wake up..._

"I will Magnus. I will wake up."

"Who are you talking to? Do you feel ok?"

Alec hadn't realized he said that out loud. "Er, yeah Max, I'm fine." He was trying to hide the other question. His little brother didn't need to know that he was gay.

"Who's Magnus?" Said Max, obviously not letting the subject go.

"No- no one. It's none of your concern, really. Hey, why don't you tell me about your favorite Manga series? I'd love to learn about Narato."

"It's _Naruto_, Alec. And I won't tell you unless you tell me who Magnus is." Max said, stamping his foot like the nine year old he was. But he seemed so much older than nine, like death had somehow made him wiser. Or maybe he was always like this, and Alec never realized it until it was too late.

Alec sighed, sitting back down again. Max sat beside him, and Alec put an arm around his little brothers bird like shoulder. How could he physically touch him? He wasn't dead, but he wasn't alive either. "Magnus is... Magnus is my boyfriend, Max. I am gay. I've been for a while, and we started dating before you came back from Idris with mom and dad. He proposed to me last night." Alec looked down at his ring finger where the band of gold sat. He twisted it, and a feeling of comfort washed over him like an ocean tide.

"Oh." Was all Max said. "Is that why everyone says stuff about you?"

Alexander tensed up. Apparently gossip traveled fast up here, just as it did back down in New York. "Yes. Thats why. I'm in danger of losing my marks and becoming a mundane, but I don't care. As long as I'm with Magnus-"

"You'll be happy." Max finished. He gave Alec a hug. "I'm happy for you. He'll treat you right. If you're happy, then thats all that matters, isn't?"

"I've never noticed how wise you are."

"People tend to overlook me 'cause I'm nine."

"Well I don't. Not anymore, anyways."

"Do you want to hear about Naruto now?"

"Eh, why not. I've got nothing better to do."

And so Max set off on a very long tale of Ninja Warriors, not missing a single detail. Alec sat and let his mind wander, trying to figure out how to get back to Magnus, how to get back to his life as a Shadowhunter.

He could still hear Magnus from time to time, listening to him talk was like a lifeline, keeping him sane. Magnus talked about everything, from fashion advice to how much of a prick Jace was, and Alec merely smiled. Sometimes he wished he could separate the clouds and look down at his boyfriend so as to memorize every single line on the Warlocks face. The way his eyes got bigger and brighter every time he saw Alec, and they stayed that way until he left to fight demons or argue at the Clave meetings. He remembered the way that Magnus's lips felt on his own, how they fit together perfectly like a jigsaw puzzle.

Alec missed the mortal world. He would get back or die trying, but he wasn't going to die. He would fight like hell to get back to Magnus, no matter the cost.

* * *

**A/N: I love little Max, don't you? I think he is wise like Dumbledore but because he is so little, no one cares about what he has to say. I promise that I won't torture Magnus's heart to much. But hey, gotta love drama! I think next chapter will feature Jace, and then Isabelle, after her it will be Maryse (What will she do? Only I know haha you'll all have to wait!) following will be Alec with the Infernal Devices characters (Minus Jem, cause he isn't dead yet) and then the last chapter! Remember, reviews make me soo happy so even if it's a small pat on the back or a 3 paragraph long page on how this fanfiction sucks, I'll be pleased all the same! **

**Ave Atque Vale,**

**Wicked.**


	4. Chapter 4- The Warlock and the Nephilim

**A/N: I lied. I can't disappoint you guys so I decided to hack away at this chapter. I think this one is my favorite chapter so far, though the Magnus/Isabelle chapter will be hard to beat. I'm so glad many of you like it, really I am. And to all my reviewers and followers who have stuck with me since chapter one, heres some glitter and mangoes for you! *Hands through screen* Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Magnus walked through the front door of his loft and slammed the door in irritation. Sometimes he wished he could blow all the idiot downworlders to kingdom come. Of course, he wasn't an idiot, so he would live and dance around in glittery clothes and spiked up hair while throwing money all around him like a shower of wealth. He hated his job now that he was dating Alec, and on most days could merely stand what the Fey came to him with or what the Werewolves needed. But now with Alec like this, all sick and unresponsive, he dreaded leaving him for stupid Vampires and lesser Warlocks. What if something happened to Alec while he was gone? What if he woke up and was confused and then wandered the streets of New York looking for Magnus? What if he died?

No. The Warlock thought to himself. No. He will live. He'll live and wake up. Everyday was the same routine. Go to work, come home, sit and talk by Alec's side until morning. Magnus barely ate or slept, making sure Alec's needs were taken care of first which was stupid, considering he couldn't even talk to him about what he needed or wanted. As he passed the bar, he saw the cursed bar of Holi y Meddwl. It was that bottles fault that all of this was happening. Magnus picked it up, the chilled temperature turned his whole arm cold. He hurled it off the side of his balcony and onto the streets of New York below. Hearing it smash was a sound of satisfaction and revenge for Magnus Bane. He smile was one of relief. Now no one would have to go through what he was going through. Who gave a damn if the Silent Brothers wanted it back? It was gone now, their efforts were futile.

He trudged down the hallway, his glittery blue fingernails trailing the plain wallpaper. His home seemed to reflect his moods, and right now he felt angry and confused and sad, so most of his furniture and decorations were black and white and dark grey. The blue stuck out like a sore thumb, and Magnus felt a pang of sadness go through him like a knife. They were the color of Alexander's eyes. The eyes that were now whiter than ever.

"Church still hates me... Mom's really worried about you, Alec. She asks why you haven't answered her phone calls or text messages. Izzy and I know better than to tell her the truth, but I don't know how long we can keep feeding her lies." Magnus heard a man's voice coming from the master bedroom. He walked even faster to get to his room. There sat Jace, in the chair that Magnus had sat in almost every hour of every day. usually the Warlock stroked Alec's pale forearm, so pale that the veins were like blue cuts that bulged out.

"What do you think you are doing, Wayland?" Magnus said. It didn't matter that Jace considered himself a Lightwood, in the Warlocks eyes he would always be a Wayland.

"Talking to my _Parabatai,_ Bane. Something you seem to be neglecting." Said Jace, failing to look at Magnus.

Magnus's cat eyes narrowed. "I'm supporting myself and him. If I don't go to work, all of this," He waved his arms around the room. "Will be gone and Alec and I will be on the streets. Do you think I want to go to- What are you doing?"

Jace had brought out his _stele_ and started to draw on Alec's forearm. Aside from the permanent runes, he had none. "Drawing an _iratze_. You?"

Something snapped inside Magnus like a cord that was being cut. No one talked to him like that in his own home. He may not be as strong as a Shadowhunter, but he wasn't weak. In one swift move, he had Jace pinned on the wall with Magnus's tan arm across his throat. "Beating your ass in my own home, Golden Boy. Why the hell were you drawing on Alec's arm? It will do _nothing _ trust me, I know. Not even my magic could bring back Alec now."

Jace pushed Magnus off of him so hard that the Warlock skidded across the wood floor. He rubbed his reddening neck. "So I suppose the Silent Brothers offered no cure?" He said venomously. Magnus walked back and took a seat in the black chair. The _iratze_ was fading having not yet been completed.

"Oh no, they offered to cure Alexander. I merely refused." Magnus said, stroking the limp and lifeless hair from his fiancee's pale forehead.

"Refused?!" Jace sputtered. "Isabelle and I sent them to you so they could help him, free of charge might I add, and you _say no_?! What kind of person does this?!"

"It was pointless!" Magnus shouted, clearly annoyed with the Nephilim boy. "They would have killed Alexander in the long run. They wanted to go inside his brain and remove chemicals! The procedure itself was unlikely to be successful." Jace was still rambling on, not hearing Magnus or merely shutting him out. "I WILL NOT STAND BY WHILE THEY KILL MY ALEXANDER!" Magnus raised his voice to full volume, the last of his sentence echoing. Jace shut up, staring with gold eyes at the Warlock, who was trying to control his anger by taking deep breaths in and out.

The two men sat in silence for a moment, each disgusted with the other. Magnus couldn't believe Jace. Of all the idiotic people that had to come, it had to be him. When Alec got to chose his best man, it would without a doubt, be Jace, the one person Magnus couldn't stand to be at their wedding. But he would stand it, for his Alexander, because he loved him so. Magnus just stared at his comatose of a boyfriend, whose eyes, though they were closed, were whizzing violently, just as they had when Brother Enoch was around. "Shh, shh, it's ok baby. It's fine." Magnus whispered lovingly right by Alec's ear. He was close to tears now, but he wouldn't give Jace the satisfaction of seeing him cry.

"Clary had her baby three days ago, on the night you two got engaged." Jace said quietly, breaking the tension filled air between the two men. "A boy. We named him Henry after some ancestor on the Fairchild's side of the family." Magnus was about to say congratulations when Jace continued talking. "You should see him, Alec." He wasn't talking to the Warlock. He was talking to his _parabatai_. "So happy and he never cries. He's got Clary's hair and eyes but I'll make sure he's got my personality. You're an uncle and you won't get to see Henry because you're-" He broke off suddenly, a lump caught in his throat. "dead."

"No, not dead." Magnus said. He himself refused to believe it. Alexander would wake up, and when he did, they would all have a celebration without liquor. At that moment, Chairman Meow decided to make an entrance and jump on Magnus's lap. The Warlock stroked the small cat, thinking of the times where he was content with just him and Chairman. It was much easier and less stressful, but he wouldn't change his relationship with his blue-eyed shadowhunter for anything in the world. "Jace, don't you think that if Alec died, you'd feel it? I've known a set of _parabatai_ with the strongest bond imaginable. I was there by one boy's side as he died and the other was far away, rescuing a damsel in distress. When he came back he wasn't the same and his rune was gone. Your rune isn't gone, it's silver, and that means there is still hope." Magnus said, saying it not only to reassure Jace but himself. "You have to keep hope and faith in your heart, or you'll be swallowed whole by grief and madness."

"It isn't fair. Alec shouldn't be like this. He didn't do anything wrong." The Nephilim pouted.

"Life isn't fair." Spat out Magnus so suddenly that Chairman Meow jumped off his lap and bolted out the door. He kept stroking various parts of Alec's face, hair, and arms. They were all the same icy temperature. "If life was fair, I wouldn't be immortal. I wouldn't have to watch my Alexander grow old before my eyes and wither away like an autumn leaf in the wind. It doesn't matter whether or not he did something wrong. It's the cards fate deals us that makes us who we are and what happens, and we can't change it."

"So you're saying that he'll come back?"

"I'm not. I can't promise everything in the world, Jace. I can't magically make him better, you and I both know that. If Alec wants to come back he will, and I hope he does because I miss him. I know that you and Isabelle and Robert and Maryse and almost everybody misses him. I also know that his life is full of love, but I don't understand why he'd want to leave this perfect life that he has."

Jace made a noise in the back of his throat. "I'm sorry, Magnus." Magnus never thought that he'd hear those words come out of Golden Boy's mouth ever, except to maybe Clary and possibly Alec.

"About what?"

"About Alec's birthday. I know how important that proposal was to you, and I ruined it. I always ruin things. I'm sorry for not wrapping the presents neat like you asked me too. Maybe... Maybe Raziel isn't punishing Alec. Maybe he's punishing me for being a horrible person."

"I do not throw pity parties, Jace Wayland. Saying it's your fault that Alec is like this is saying it is my fault that the twin towers fell on 9/11. Which by the way, I had nothing to do with. I was enjoying a nice cup of coffee in Italy when it happened."

"Figures,"

The grandfather clock in the main room chimed 7, and Magnus looked out the window. Silver stars did not appear in New York, but a yellow moon cast its eerily shadowed light into the room. It made the Warlock feel as if he was back in London, with the gas lamps and horse-drawn carriages. He got up and went into the bathroom, washing off all the dirt and grime off his face. Without his makeup, he looked plain and not himself. But even with the glitter and lipstick he wasn't himself without his Alexander.

He walked back out of the bathroom and stopped in the doorway. "I don't know why you agreed to marry that prick, Alec. Honestly, I can't stand him!" Jace said in a harsh whisper. Magnus went back and quietly grabbed a duck with a pinprick hole in its beak. Magically he filled it up with pink glitter and calmly went back to the bedroom.

And then he sprayed. A puff of pink glitter covered Jace from head to toe, and he yelled in surprise and ran out the bedroom door. Magnus chased him and when he was in radius, sprayed again and again. "NO ONE CALLS ME A PRICK, JACE WAYLAND YOU ASSHOLE!" Magnus yelled in delight, happy to relieve some stress in making the Nephilim look like a glittery monster. When he was out the door the Warlock closed it and laughed for the first time in what felt like years.

After he laughed for a couple of minutes he went back to the bedroom, still wiping tears from his eyes and holding the side of his stomach. He saw that Alec had pink glitter covering the left side of his face, and that included his hair. The Warlock grabbed a washcloth and got it wet with warm water and then sat in the sleek modern black chair that was his bed now, because he tossed and turned and he didn't want Alec to fall off the bed. He cleaned the glitter off in gentle strokes.

"I know how you hate glitter," Said Magnus, barely containing a smile thinking of what had happened just recently. "Oh come on Alexander, smile a little, that was _funny _." It was very wrong to be making jokes at a time like this, but Magnus couldn't help it. When he was done, he grabbed a blanket from the end of the bed and wrapped it around himself for warmth. He was missing something. He looked around and saw the blue scarf that Alec wore around his neck on cold days.

Magnus wrapped the scarf around his neck. It smelt like Alexander. Now he was content to watch Alec battle for his life all night long.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Jace, stop being an asshole to Magnus. Magnus, don't take things to seriously, you're turning into Alexander. **

**I said it about a dozen times, I will say it again. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! My next chapter will be posted when I get 10 reviews so it all depends on you this time. Want me to update in the morning or in a year? It rests on your shoulders now, little Nephilim and Downworlders. **

**Ave Atque Vale, **

**Wicked.**


	5. Chapter 5- Family matters

**A/N: I decided I like forcing you people to review. It makes me feel like a dictator :) But all of you have avoided my wrath thus far. Lets see if we can achieve 20 reviews, shall we? Ok, so I had really high hopes for this chapter and it turned out to be a big disappointment in my eyes. I've always thought that Izzy and Magnus would be best friends, so it would be obvious that she'd come over and help Magnus when he was feeling low and down. I ran out of ideas halfway through, so I don't know, tell me if I did a good job or something...**

* * *

"Magnus?" Isabelle asked as she unlocked the door to her brothers apartment. He had given her the key long ago, so that on days when their parents were yelling at her or she needed to get away from it all, theirs was an open home for her to go to. It was very quiet in the apartment, the occasional meowing of Chariman could be heard, along with very light scratching. Glass shards littered the bar counter and sparkles of pink glitter laid on the floor, waiting to be vacuumed up. She wondered what had happened last night. She hadn't heard from Jace until early this morning, and then he asked her to go demon hunting. Isabelle thought it was stupid and declined, telling her adoptive brother that it was more important to stay home with Clary and Henry then to be putting his life on the line for fun. There was no reply from the cat-eyed Warlock, but it didn't worry the young shadowhuntress. She merely kept walking into the hallway, which was black with white polka dots and dark grey stripes.

"Magnus," Isabelle said, putting her hands on her hips like her mother did when she scolded her. Everybody told her she was just like Maryse, but she didn't think that she was. Sure, she looked like her, but she sure didn't act like her. Izzy accepted gay people, where as her mother only tolerated it because Alec was her son.

The Warlock was slumped over in the chair, his head laying on Alec's chest. Alec still wore the same outfit from the night of his party, while his significant other wore a black shirt that showed his toned muscles and dark skinny jeans. They both almost looked at peace, as if in sleep they were reunited. Isabelle walked over and lightly touched Magnus's shoulder.

He, as Izzy expected, woke up with a jump. "I- I wasn't sleeping..." He said sluggishly. "Merely" He yawned a couple of times, stretching his long and slender arms, reminding Isabelle of Church after his afternoon naps. "resting my eyes." Magnus's eyes were still shut and his head rested on his hand which was supported by his leg.

"Uh huh. You know Magnus, it isn't a crime to sleep once in awhile." Said Isabelle, unwrapping the blue scarf from his neck. He grabbed it and held onto it possessively, like he would die without it. It was then that he opened his cat eyes. The usually brilliant green and gold were now bloodshot with bags under his eyes. Izzy could guess that he had gotten less than 5 hours of sleep and even for a downworlder that wasn't good.

"No." He groaned. "I need it. It smells like him. Please Isabelle." He was close to tears so she let the scarf go. It did smell like Alec. Like sandalwood and leather and the smoke from the crackling fire. Upon realising it, Magnus held the scarf up to his nose and smelled it.

"By the Angel," Isabelle exclaimed, putting her cool hand onto Magnus's forehead. He wasn't acting like himself. He was acting like he belonged in some sort of mental hospital for the insane. His brow felt like it was on fire. "You're delirious! When was the last time you ate or drank?" Isabelle cared for Magnus as a brother, and she knew that Alec would never forgive her if she let something happen to his fiancee while he was in this state.

Magnus mumbled something incoherent, his face still buried in his scarf. His black hair which was usually a marvelous creation to look at, was now dull, like he could care less what his appearance was. Isabelle thought it was sad.

"What was that?" Isabelle asked. the motherly tone creeping into her voice. She had used it a lot on Max when he was a child. Max. The thought of him still put a pang of guilt into her heart, though she knew it wasn't her fault.

"I said: I can't remember the last time I ate. Maybe the morning of Alec's party?" Magnus answered. He was delirious and they both knew it. He never acted like this. Still, the shock of his answer hit Isabelle fully on the chest, like a demon whacking her into a stone wall, dazing her.

"Almost four days without food?!" Cried Isabelle, grabbing Magnus's arms and hauling him up from the chair, despite his protests and attempts to scramble back to Alec's side. "Magnus, you know that isn't good for you. And all this little sleep? What would happen if Alec were to wake up and saw you in this state?"

"But he needs me! I need him! I don't need food or sleep, I need Alexander's strength!" Complained Magnus, still fighting against Izzy. She knew she'd win out eventually. Though he was strong, shadowhunters were always going to be superior and stronger than all downworlders.

"Give it a rest. I'll stay by his side, I'm his sister you know, not a total and complete stranger. You can trust me." She said, dropping her glittery soon to be brother-in-law outside the bedroom door and with a final close, locked it.

Magnus wailed on the other side of the door, telling her how it wasn't fair that he wasn't able to see Alec and how it was his house and that he could do whatever he wanted and he shouldn't be questioned about his actions. He tried pounding, he tried kicking, but Isabelle didn't unlock or open the door. It was cruel, she knew, but in the long run it was good for the Warlock. He called her a bitch, and that stung a little. They always had a strong bond because they each had an excellent choice in fashion, shoes, and makeup. On the days when Alec and Jace were training, Izzy and Magnus went out and did shopping, easily spending more than $1000 dollars each.

"Eat something! It could be a lettuce leaf for all I care!" Isabelle retaliated. The scratching still continued, with little noises that resemble quiet sobs. Finally, the young girl opened the door. "Oh by the Angel, Magnus-" But it wasn't him. It was Chairman Meow. The small feline had replaced Magnus and bolted inside, jumping on the bed and settling on her brother's chest, licking his paws. Sighing, she closed the door again and promptly went to sit on the black chair.

Everyone told her that Alec and her looked alike, and she saw it. They both had the raven hair, though where his was unruly and uncut, Isabelle's was sleek and long, reminding her of silk. Alec had the high cheekbones that his sister had though you could only tell if she put makeup on. The only difference was that Alexander had the signature clear blue eyes that Lightwoods got. Isabelle had the poor fortune to inherit the black eyes. When Izzy tried to touch Alec's face, Chairman Meow batted her hand away, claws extended.

"Please tell me you didn't posses the cat." Isabelle smiled, talking about Magnus. The Warlock was strange and sometimes she wondered how a serious shadowhunter could love a silly downworlder like him. But love worked in mysterious ways, and she didn't question it. After all, she did fall in love with Simon.

"What?" The familiar voice came from the doorway. "I would never posses such a darling creature. I love him too much." Magnus walked over and scratched behind the cats ears. "No, he is merely protective of what he loves, like me." He seemed to be more like himself since he had eaten something, and Isabelle didn't regret forcing him to. Still, he needed sleep but that was a battle she could not win, so she wasn't going to try.

"Magnus, do you ever think about what life would be like if you had never met Alec, never met us?" Isabelle said suddenly, the question sparking in her mind. She didn't want to say it, but there the sentence was, hanging in thin air on an invisible string, waiting for an answer.

"I have known the Lightwood family for generations, Izzy. It isn't possible for me not to have met your family. But if I didn't, I'd be sad. I don't think I'd live in America, maybe I'd live in Canada and become a lumberjack for a living and then have a nice girlfriend who was a teacher."

"My god. You just made an X-man reference!"

"What?"

"Wolverine. He had a girlfriend who was 'murdered' and then he was all hell bent on revenge-" Isabelle stopped and shook her head. "Sorry, Simon made me watch a stupid mundane movies series about supernatural beings with powers."

"Oh." Magnus said. Silence overtook them for a while. Chairman had taken a liking to Alec's face, and was rubbing his small frame all over it. Magnus smiled sadly at the sight. Isabelle remembered a time when Alec had actually gotten Church to lay on his back while he was reading. He was naturally good with felines. Her brother was like a bad luck charm with dogs. One had bit him in a pet store and he needed about three _iratzes_ to clear up to wound.

The Warlock shuffled to the other side of the bed and sat on the side, staring out the window and sitting as still and as straight as a statue. He was pale like one too, though his Indonesian traits forbade him to become as white and as pale as Alec was.

The ticking of the clock in the other room started to annoy Isabelle, and she was seriously starting to contemplate hitting it a couple of times with a sword, but she decided against it, thinking that it would make Magnus mad, and she didn't want to do that. It was late afternoon, and gold sunlight filtered in through the yellow curtains, which besides the canary colored bedspread, was the only colorful things in the house. The master bedroom reminded Isabelle of a big bumblebee, which she did like because they were loud and obnoxious, but she did enjoy honey, so they weren't all that bad.

"Do you know what it's like, to think that your life is perfect, and the one you love is happy and content, and then it's all ripped away from you in a tornado of chaos and despair?" Magnus said, stroking Chairman Meow's fur.

In truth, Isabelle had, but she wasn't going to trouble him with her boy problems, though he was probably the best person to confide in. "No. I can't even imagine what it feels like."

"It sucks. It really really sucks." He said, smiling. But it wasn't a happy or joyous smile. It was a fake one, full of hollow words and empty whispers that would never come true. Deep down, Isabelle knew, that Magnus had lost all hope of Alexander ever returning to him. It was quite sad really. "I hope you never have to experience that pain, Izzy."

That was when Isabelle did something she'd never thought she would do in her life. Comfort Magnus Bane. She walked over, the soles of her boots stepping on the floorboards sounded like gunshots. She came over and wrapped her arms around Magnus in a soothing manner. He hugged her back, his head buried in her arms. "I am right now. Seeing you like this breaks my heart. I love you like a brother, Magnus, and it hurts me to see you in this position." But Isabelle didn't think that the Warlock heard her, because his shoulders were racking with uncontrollable sobs. She stroked his head in a consoling manner.

Her phone beeped in her pocket, signaling a text message or a voicemail. She scrolled through the screen and saw that her mother had called her, and in Isabelle's rush to make Magnus feel better, she didn't answer. She lifted the phone to her ear and listened to her mother.

"Isabelle where are you? Are you over at Alec's? Is he ok? By the Angel pick up the phone, Isabelle! If you are at the Warlocks, tell him I'm coming over. No one has told me anything about Alexander and I need to know!" Oh crap. Izzy could handle a greater demon better than she could handle her mother and her sudden reactions to everything. She peeled Magnus's broken figure from her tense shoulder.

"Listen Warlock. You better have a damn good Alibi to why Alec is like this. My mother decided to pay you a visit, and I doubt she'll like the story of how her son drank poison and now is almost dead."

* * *

**A/N: Should I write the ID characters and Alec chapter next or do you want to see Magnus and Maryse fight about darling helpless Alec? I could write either but I want to know what my little Shadowhunters and Downworlders want!**

**Ave Atque Vale,**

**Wicked. **


	6. Chapter 6- Soup and Deals

**A/N: Hello there lovelies! Ok, so I was going to wait until I had 20 reviews on this fan fiction, but we've hit a little snag. I have to go to Speech and Debate camp Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday (Why am I capitalizing them? I don't know honestly...) so I have no clue when I will be able to write the next chapter. So to tide all of you off until the next update, the next chapter! Oh, and like Magnus Bane, I haven't eaten in 24 hours because I've been writing this story all the time so I'm a bit delirious. Therefore, some things might not make sense, like Maryse's action and departure, for example. So please forgive me ahead of time!**

* * *

Magnus ran around the apartment at lightning speed, cleaning up any and all messes that he had neglected while watching over Alec. Isabelle helped, sweeping up the broken shards while he positioned the shaggy white pillows on the sleek midnight couch. He ripped down the party decorations, all the streamers, the banners, plus he popped all the balloons, scaring Chairman Meow out of his pants, sending him fleeing to Alec's room. Maryse coming over was a huge deal in itself, but to check on her son was a major one. She never really liked Magnus, and he was fine with that because he didn't really like her either. In fact, the only Lightwoods he could ever stand were Isabelle and Alexander. Magnus jogged into his room, kissed Alec on the forehead, mumbled 'I love you' and dived on the couch just as the front door opened. He tried to control his breathing because he was panting from speed cleaning.

"Maryse," Magnus said, putting his hands behind his head. He closed his eyes and crossed his feet. His long and lanky form was almost too tall for this couch. "welcome to Casa de Magnus." His voice had no welcome in it whatsoever. He right now was about as hospitable as a grizzly bear.

"Where is my son." Said Maryse, cutting straight to the point. Her blue eyes pierced Magnus's like a knife. Alec and his mother had the same blue eyes, but where Alec's were full of love and life and forgiveness, Maryse's were cold and hard and unforgiving, and it felt unnatural to Magnus.

"Tell me what's in the bag." Magnus said, finally opening his eyes and indicating towards the brown paper bag in her hand. It was one of those lunch bag ones.

"Soup. Chicken Noodle. I thought Alec might like it since Jace keeps telling me he is home sick with the flu." She said. Magnus's stomach rumbled at the thought of it. He was still very hungry, only having half a shriveled apple and a glass of water when Isabelle forced him to. Predatory instincts took in as he raced over, snatched the bag from the old shadowhunter and bolted to his room in record time. Slamming the door and locking it, he laughed and yelled triumphantly.

"If anybody asks, Alexander, I'm feeding you this, ok?" Said Magnus, unfolding the bag. Inside was indeed soup and a plastic spoon. He ate a spoonful and noted how much better a cook Maryse was then Isabelle. When this mess was all over and done with, he'd have to compliment her on her cooking.

"Magnus open this door right now!" A loud female voice came from the other side along with pounding. He couldn't tell if it was mother or daughter, but he didn't care. The sudden gesture made Magnus spill some of the soup onto himself. It was warm, so it didn't hurt much, but he didn't like the feeling of wet jeans on skin, and even less skinny jeans.

"You made me spill soup all over myself, thanks for that. It'll be so nice to clean it up afterwards!" Retorted the Warlock as he stomped over and opened the door. Maryse was standing in the doorway, looking furious. Her face was red, making her calculating blue eyes stand out more. Isabelle was behind her, looking a bit annoyed, but not at Magnus.

"Where is-" Began Maryse again, but her eyes had drifted over to Alexander's comatose body, and though her face went slack, she did not faint. "_Alec_!" She half sobbed, half whispered. She swiftly walked over to his side, avoiding the spilled soup puddle which Chairman had taken a liking to licking up.

"I tried to stop her. She wouldn't listen." Isabelle said softly through gritted teeth.

"I know, it's fine." Magnus said, just the same way. "I'll try to deter her from the truth, just get her out of here ASAP."

"What in Raziel's name have you done to him?!" Screamed Maryse, lifting her head back up from looking down at Alec's face. Her long black hair was disarrayed and messy now, as if running through the loft had ruined it.

"I have done nothing." Said Magnus. It was the honest truth. He had told Jace and Isabelle not to blame themselves for what had happened, but that didn't mean he couldn't blame himself. Maybe if he'd taken the Silent Brother's offer, Alec wouldn't be like this. Doing nothing was what Magnus did in this situation, and he was drowning in grief because of it.

"Lies!" Screeched Maryse, sounding like an owl. "Let me guess, took his soul and ate it? Tortured him until he was like this? Made him your slave?"

"Mom!" Isabelle yelled, trying to restrain her mother from launching herself onto Magnus. "Think about what you are saying! Magnus loves Alec-"

"Maybe he's lying about that too! Warlocks play mind tricks, Isabelle!" Maryse broke free of her daughter's grasp and pinned the cat eyed Warlock to the wall, one hand on his throat, choking the life out of him. (Ok, maybe not the life, maybe just consciousness? I know, bad choice of wording on my part...)

"We're engaged." Whispered Magnus hoarsely, gasping for air like a fish gasps for water on land. "I didn't do anything. I-" He was cut off shortly as Maryse released her hand from his tan throat. The Warlock took deep breaths, his eyes watering. He fell to the floor, his back and head resting heavily on the wall.

"You two... Are getting... Married?" Repeated Maryse, a hand fluttering to the hollow of her throat. Her voice sounded faint, but that could have possibly because Magnus was only half there. Black spots were swarming in his eyes.

"Yes. Married. As in 'holy matrimony'" Isabelle spat. In all of his years of living, he had not known a daughter to lash out on her mother like that. Then again, the Lightwoods were no normal family, not even a shadowhunting one.

"But I never gave you my blessing." Said her mother.

"Oh I'm sorry, Mrs. Lightwood. May I please marry your darling son?" Said Magnus, his voice dripping with sarcasm as sweet and as pure as sugar.

"No." She said, crossing her arms. "He is just a child. I will not let him marry."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that, because I will." The warlock said like a deadly viper. "He is no more a child than he is an adult. Alec is, according to your law, a legal adult in Idris. And on that very same day, an adult in New York."

"He is so young. Alec doesn't know what he wants."

"Mom," Isabelle started.

"Iz, with all due respect, I don't need your help right at this moment." Magnus said, getting up. Isabelle made a sound in the back of her throat that the Warlock took as _Fine. I had a brilliant idea, but you don't want my help so you don't get to hear it. haha. _"Maryse, Alec can think for himself, and he has been ever since the Mortal War. He is more grown up than you think."

"His body is like ice." Maryse exclaimed, touching Alec's wrist. She seemed to ignore the last statement. Though Alec was still grown up, she would always see him as her little boy that needed protecting. Magnus couldn't blame her. If he had a little girl of his own, he'd kill everybody who tried to bring her down or harm her.

"I know." Agreed Magnus.

"He seems so lifeless." She said.

"I know." Magnus agreed again.

"Is he dead?" She asked.

"Not dead. I prefer the term 'coma patient'. It helps me think that there is hope." Magnus blinked a couple of times, willing the tears not to come. At this rate, he was going to earn the nickname 'Cry Baby' for being an emotional wreak. But no one really blamed him.

"Is there a possibility that Alexander will wake up?"

"Yes." Magnus said, smiling. "Though it isn't as simple as true loves kiss. It is Alec's decision on whether or not he wants to come back."

"We'll why doesn't he?" Sputtered Maryse.

"I don't think he knows how too."

"Isabelle, why didn't you and Jace tell me about this?" Said Maryse, turning to her daughter, she sounded hurt.

"We didn't want you to freak out and kill Magnus. Though our efforts were futile." Said Isabelle, not daring to make eye contact. "You won't contact the clave, will you mom?"

"I don't know. You two haven't exactly told me why Alec is like this." Said Maryse. Magnus knew that she wasn't mad at them, only disappointed, which was almost worse.

Isabelle sighed. "It's my fault-" She began.

Magnus stopped her. "No, Izzy, it isn't. It's mine. Everybody knows it." He wasn't about to let her take the blame, even if it was partially her fault to begin with. Magnus was the one who wanted to have a surprise party for Alec, without consulting him first.

"How is it yours? I pressured him into drinking that god forsaken drink! It is my fault, all my fault!" Isabelle practically screamed in hysteria, her hands flying up in the air like an uncoordinated bird in flight.

"Do not do that to yourself, Isabelle Lightwood." Magnus said, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose. He never used anyones full name unless he was trying to make a point to them.

"What is going on! What did Alec drink!" Interjected Maryse.

"He drank Holi y Meddwl, also known in English as Interrogation of the Mind. The Silent Brothers used it as a form of torture and to extract information from rouge downworlders and shadowhunters. They discontinued it centuries ago because it wasn't useful and the victim rarely woke up from their so called coma." Said Magnus. He opened his eyes again, and looked pleadingly at Alec's mother. "Please don't tell the clave, Maryse. If you do, it could mean that Alexander and I won't get married, and he could get stripped of his marks."

"Alright." Maryse said sighing. "I won't tell _yet. _ But if Alec isn't awake by the time the week is up, I will take whatever measures necessary to get him back to normal. Do you understand, Magnus Bane?"

That seemed very unfair. Magnus didn't know the first thing in saving a young comatose life, much less one under the influence of poison. Still, he agreed and shook her hand that was scarred and inked with runes.

Somebody's phone rang. It turned out to be Maryse's. She flipped it open and listened for a moment before replying: "Jace, can't you learn to make formula? It says it right on the package! Honestly, I hope Clary is a better parent than you are right now." She walked out of the room and out of the apartment without another single glance at Magnus or Isabelle. Her work was done.

Magnus gestured to the door. "I think you should go, Iz. You look really tired and hungry."

She scoffed, smiling. "Yeah look who's talking. I think I should too, Simon and I have a Star Wars movie marathon date that I'd rather not miss." Isabelle walked over to Alec and kissed him on the forehead. "See you later, big brother." And with that, she tossed her black hair over her shoulder and walked out of the loft.

Magnus sat in the black chair that was his bed until Alec decided to stop making everyone miserable and wake up. He carefully kissed him on his temples, the tip of his nose and his cheek, working his way down to his lips. Lightly he pressed his lips to Alec's. They tasted of nothing but coldness, and they were hard and unresponsive. But Magnus didn't expect them to melt like butter as they usually did. The Warlock sat back up, staring at his fiancee, comprehending him.

Alexander was beautiful, anyone could tell you that. But Magnus saw inner beauty too. He protected those he loved, and though he wasn't a fierce demon hunter like Isabelle and Jace, Magnus that that Alec was the most brave shadowhunter he had ever met in his 800 years of life. If he was lost now, Magnus didn't know what he'd do. Killing himself was pointless, he'd go to hell because he was half demon and he wouldn't be with his beloved. Maybe he'd wallow in self pity for the next thousand years. The latter seemed likely.

"Alexander, if you do not wake up soon, I will no longer be your fiancee. In fact, you will no longer be a Shadowhunter. If that isn't reason enough to wake up, then I don't know what is. I need your strength, Alexander, because without you, I am nothing. I know that now." Magnus spoke softly and lovingly. This was possibly his last week with Alec, and if it was, he was going to make it count.

* * *

**A/N: I really do not like Maryse. At all. I probably got her character wrong but hey *Shrugs* that is one character I could care less about. I can't promise you a new chapter soon, but I will try my hardest, deal? Deal. **

**Ave Atque Vale,**

**Wicked. **


	7. Chapter 7- Time is up

**A/N: Hello there, lovelies! Miss me much? Yeah I know you missed the story more than you missed the writer behind it. HAPPY BRITHDAY HARRY POTTER AND J.K ROWLING! Ha, wrong fandom, but if they ever read this, that is what I say to them. Anyways, yep here you go!**

* * *

"Max? Where are you, Max?" A woman's voice called from ahead, british. Alec had no clue who it was, since he'd never visited Britain. It was soft and kind, very motherly.

"Lottie, he is fine." A man's, the same accent. An argument broke out between the two, the woman worried about what could possibly go wrong though you had already died, and the man trying to comfort her. Alec felt his feet sinking beneath the clouds, like quicksand. He didn't like it, so he started to pace. Max just stood there as as still as a statue, no possibility that he was slipping into the mortal world like his brother.

"I'm here, Charlotte!" Piped up Max soon after the British woman called out for him what seemed the millionth time.

Soon in the white mist, two figures appeared. One with a long dress and the other in trousers and dark straps across the shoulders that looked like suspenders. They were too far away to see anything yet, so Alec kept walking around to make sure he didn't fall through the clouds.

"Would you tell us where you are going before you run off?" Charlotte said. They came in closer to view, and Alec noted that Charlotte had mousy brown hair that sat on top of her head in elaborate curls. She wore a black velvet dress with purple cloth underneath. It looked like she was from the Victorian Era London. "Will, what are you doing here?" She addressed Alec, looking at him with big dark brown eyes.

"I- I'm not Will." Alec sputtered out.

"He's my brother, Charlotte." Max explained. "His name is Alexander Lightwood and he has come to visit."

"Is he dead?" Asked the man. He had ginger hair and was wearing a red and blue striped waistcoat. Goggles sat on top of his head. His hazel eyes held happiness and joy in them.

"No. I'm not dead." Alec said. He liked to speak for himself, instead of others talking about him as if he wasn't there. It made him feel small and unimportant.

"Charlotte! Gabriel's tormenting me with ducks again!" A voice called. It oddly sounded like something Jace would say, but unlike him, this one had a british accent like the others.

"Honestly, children, the lot of them." Said Charlotte. She turned to Alec, smiling apologetically. "It was very nice to meet you, Mr. Lightwood." With that, she picked up her skirts and went towards the mist to control whatever fight was going on.

"Do you want me to come with you, darling?" The ginger unnamed man said. He seemed very nice. Alec decided he liked him, whoever he was.

"No, no, Henry. You stay here. I'll manage." Charlotte called over her shoulder. Soon she was swallowed by the white clouds that drifted over you like water.

The man, now named Henry, looked down, twisting his foot as if he was checking the bottom of his shoe. Alec could tell he felt awkward, and he felt the same. It wasn't as if he'd known him for his entire life, unlike Max, who seemed to be happy and content with the company around him.

Something sparked in Alec's memory, a conversation between him and Jace. Well, not really a conversation, since he wasn't talking. "_Clary had her baby three days ago, on the night you two got engaged. A boy. We named him Henry after some ancestor on the Fairchild's side of the family. You should see him, Alec. So happy and he never cries. He's got Clary's hair and eyes but I'll make sure he's got my personality. You're an uncle and you won't get to see Henry because you're- dead." _Jace and Clary had named their son after the man in front of him. Alec had to admit, he wanted their child to act just like Henry the first.

But he wasn't dead. He'd see Henry yet. Somehow, Alec needed to get that message through everyone's thick skulls down below. Magnus, though he had somehow managed to even convince himself, had lost hope. Isabelle rarely came over anymore to see him, and when she did, it was for short intervals at a time, as if keeping away from Alec would make the pain less hard on herself. And Jace? That was the last time he saw Jace, or rather heard him.

"Alexander doesn't have a mark, Henry." Said Max, breaking Alec's thought process.

Alec began moving again, not having realized that he had sunk down to his knees in clouds and softness. Why was this happening to him and not to anybody else? Was it because he wasn't like the rest of the people here?

Henry's hazel eyes widened in curiosity and excitement. "Really? How odd..." He started walking around the older Lightwood, examining him like a doctor. Alec felt very uncomfortable, but he remained calm and still the entire time. He was a Shadowhunter, he wasn't allowed to be afraid. His blue eyes trailed to Henry, trying to decide what his mark was. There was the burnt white of his linen sleeve, as if he had set it on fire. Or maybe it was the snowy deep scars that covered his arms. Henry looked up from inspecting Alec, and he smiled warmly. "You're wondering about my mark." He said.

"Yes sir." Said Alec, feeling like a child younger than Max. How did Henry die?

"I died by a Warlock's hand." Immediately, Magnus was pushed to the front of Alec's mind. "He had blood red wings and white hair." So it wasn't Magnus. Alec felt relieved, and besides, Magnus would never do such a thing to such a nice man.

"Don't forget the pointed yellow teeth!" Added Max, pointing to his own set. He had only lost one tooth, and it hadn't even grown in when he died.

"Oh yes, and that." Said Henry, chuckling. "See, I was disabled from the waist down, and I had to defend the institute, as Charlotte and my son, Charles, were in Idris for the week. I was very old and weak, clearly not at my prime, so when Warlocks scrambled in, I barely fought them off. They all managed to leave, except for one. He told me his name was Seamus, and that he was going to take back what was rightfully his. I had no clue what he was talking about, so I told him so. He didn't believe me when I told him, so he slit my throat, and I've been here ever since." Henry tilted back his head, revealing a bright red jagged line that went all around his neck.

Alec didn't know what to say. "Oh, that must've been horrible. Sorry."

"It's fine," Said Henry, waving a hand dismissively. "At least now I can light myself on fire without causing damage to myself or others." Henry reminded Alec of a small, inventive child who was more than curious on how things work. It seemed like fun, being able to create things to help other people.

Then Charlotte reappeared with two men. They seemed to be bickering about something. One looked exactly like Alec, while the other had brown hair and green eyes. _Will and Gabriel _though Alec as he once more lifted his feet up from sinking. He was getting quite annoyed by it. Will, the black haired one, gave Alec a look of surprise and shock, his mouth open like a gaping fish. His mark was a pale red spot where his heart should be. Gabriel had a smug smile on his face, and Alec noted that his left ear was missing.

"Will, Gabriel, this is Alexander Lightwood, of the New York institute." Charlotte said under gritted teeth. She had hold of each of the men's ears, and dragged them promptly to meet Alec.

"A Lightworm? Sharing my looks? Oh the horror." Will said, looking away and crossing his arms.

"_Will" _ Charlotte gasped, appalled at the rude remark he had made. Alec didn't really mind. After coming out to everyone that he was gay, they seemed to look down on him, thinking that he had a contagious disease that could be caught if you got too close to him. He was used to it.

"Your sister is a Lightwood." Pointed out Gabriel, twisting and yanking to be free of the hold Charlotte had on his ear. Finally he got out, rubbing his only ear.

"My sister was born a Herondale, and she shall always be one, no matter what she changes her name to." Retorted Will, shooting daggers at his enemy. Why they hated each other so, Alec wouldn't even begin to fathom, but he didn't really care. The history between the two was probably rich and fabricated, much like a turkish carpet that was made long ago.

_No! I won't let you touch Alexander!_ Magnus's voice reached out to him.

_Bane, it has been a week, almost two. you've stalled us long enough. You agreed that if he did not wake up- _A man's voice came next, a voice Alec had no recollection of.

_But he will wake up, he will. Just a few more hours._ His boyfriends voice came again, hopeful and doubtful all at the same time. Alec could almost feel Magnus holding his hand, protecting him from the other voice that threatened to harm him, to harm them. Because to hurt one of them would be to hurt the other.

_I am sorry, Mr. Bane. _No he wasn't Even without seeing his face, Alec knew that he was unsympathetic because of the coldness in his raspy voice.

_5 minutes. 5 minutes alone, that is all I ask. _Magnus sounded heartbroken, as if every beat his heat took was killing him slowly and very painfully, like a stab wound. _Bring in the others, Jace, Clary, Isabelle, Henry, whoever wants to come. Let me say goodbye..._

_Very well. _Alec could imagine the voice giving a curt nod before walking out of the room, and his mind felt a bit more empty without it, and he was glad. He didn't like voices in his head, especially ones he didn't know. Even Jace talking to him mentally would've been a nightmare, but with Magnus it was a comfort. A light in the darkness. Magnus's voice was hope.

_I guess this is it, Alexander, my blue eyed angel. Why wouldn't you come back? I love you so much, you know. We would've been so happy together, I would have made sure of it. I won't ever forget you. I forget a lot of things, being immortal and all. But I won't ever forget you. I love you Alexander. I just wish you could say it back to me one last time. _Was Magnus crying? Magnus never cried. Alec felt his heart snap in two. He looked at the ground that was made of white fluffy clouds. He had forgotten to walk again, and he had sunk to his waist.

"Hey look! Lightworm is going back into the ground!" Will laughed at his own joke, which wasn't very funny.

"Alec!" Max cried, grabbing his brothers hand, trying to pull him up to him, but suddenly, his arm just went through Alec's like mist. And just like that, Alexander Lightwood fell from the land of the dead to the land of the living.

With a smack, he was back in his own body.

* * *

**A/N: Love it? Like it? Hate it? I personally hate it, but maybe thats because I was super bored of writing this so I just jotted stuff down and submitted it... So the reason why Alec was sinking is because technically he wasn't really dead, so he didn't belong in heaven with the rest of them. I made up Henry's death, and I didn't explain Gabriel's, but I think it's something like Van goah (I spelled that wrong, don't correct me.) Anyways, next chapter is the last chapter, and hopefully the longest, though I doubt it. **

**Ave Atque Vale,**

**Wicked.**


	8. Chapter 8- Rejoined

**A/N: Hello dear Shadowhunter/Downworlder. Welcome to the final and last installment of 'Wake Up'. I am so proud of this story, it is the best thing that I have ever written, and I really hope that you like it as much as I did. So without further ado, the last chapter. I'll see you at the bottom.**

* * *

"Magnus." It was Isabelle who first spoke out of all of them. She put a cool hand on his hunched shoulder, a kind and comforting gesture. But Magnus just didn't feel comforted, not without Alec by his side. "I'm sorry." He knew that she was, and if it was stranger who said that, like Ragnor Fell, he would have scoffed, because they didn't know what it felt like, to lose a loved one.

"That self-centered bastard," Commented Jace from the corner. "by the angel it'll hurt when he's gone." Magnus knew he meant his _Parabatai _rune. He didn't have the strength or the will power to move anymore. His shoulders were bent forward in a manner that suggested he didn't care what would happen to him, and that would be correct. Magnus's black hair hung down over his eyes, not a sliver of glitter in sight in the dark mass. He held Alec's pale hand, moving his thumb over a part of his wrist in a circular manner.

"Jace," Clary scolded. She held Henry in her arms. But even she didn't have the voice to really tell her husband off. No one did.

_It will be alright,_ Magnus told himself. _You've lost people before you'll do it again. Besides, did you really think that Alexander would be with you forever? _A bitter voice inside his head took control, and Magnus knew his inner self was right. _You would have lost him anyways. Better sooner than later. _

A knock on the door signaled the person coming in to do the execution, as Magnus liked to call it. They weren't actually going to kill Alec, but they were taking away the life that he'd known since birth. They were going to first use the method that the Silent Brothers taught them to revive the young shadowhunter, and then they were going to strip him of his marks. It all seemed very unfair, Alec had done nothing wrong, yet he was going to become a boring Mundane. Fate had a way of saying 'Your life is too perfect, let's destroy it.' in a mean and cruel way.

"Go away!"Magnus shouted with rage at the door, but he never moved his would ignore the Warlock and walk in, the cat eyed man knew, and he wouldn't do anything about it.

Magnus hated himself. He wanted to grab a knife and stab himself in the heart. He had failed Alec. He had failed everyone. Maybe if he would have taken the silent brothers offer, it wouldn't be this way. Again and again in his mind, he cried _I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Alexander. I'm sorry. _And he was. Alec would never get to fight demons again, never get to see the institute again, never do all the things that he should have done in his long and glorious Shadowhunting life. And it was all Magnus's fault.

"Magnus, give it up." Said Isabelle, who sounded close to tears.

The door opened and two hooded figures walked in. One with the parchment robes of a silent brother, and the other a black cloak of a shadowhunter. Magnus didn't care who they were, he thought it hadn't mattered to learn the names of the people who were basically going to murder his fiancee. _Ex-Fiancee. _Magnus corrected himself. After Alec was a ordinary Mundane, Magnus couldn't marry him, no matter how many laws he would be willing to break to do so.

"It is time." Announced the shadowhunter.

Then a miracle happened. Alexander screamed his head off. Not a horror kind of scream, but the kind that you go from falling a long ways unexpectedly. A scream that made everyone jump up 5 feet in the air, especially Magnus, who widened his gold-green cat eyes in surprise and shock. He stared at Alec, never more alert in his life, waiting for his eyes to open. And when they did, Magnus jumped on top of his Alexander in a very possessive hug. He pulled Alec into a sitting position, never letting go of him.

"You stupid Nephilim!" Magnus said, a mixture of relief, joy, and anger. He crushed Alec's body to his, swaying left and right. The younger boys heart beat strongly, not the slow and sickly thump it had had moments before. After a moment, he felt Alec's arms slide around him, hugging him back. "Don't you ever scare me like that again, Alexander Lightwood, do you hear me?" He squeezed his Alexander closer to him, as if that they somehow could become one.

"Loud and clear, Magnus dear." Said Alec in a strained voice. Magnus released him, realizing that he had been suffocating him, which wasn't a good idea since he'd just got him back. Alec however, hugged Magnus, not the fierce kind moments before, but a warm embrace, a comforting embrace. Magnus put his head into the crook of the Shadowhunters shoulder, breathing in the scent of him, the scent he had been denied for so long. Alec was like a highly addictive drug to him, and if he couldn't have him, he'd slowly wither and die.

"Thats good." Sighed Magnus, tears of happiness and joy leaking from his glistening cat eyes. "But I still don't trust you so you will be in my sight at all times." He was amazed at how well Alec's body fit with his, and how well his body fit with Alexander's. They were like puzzle pieces, and if they were taken away from each other, there would be no other match.

"Ok. I can live with that." Alec agreed, his eyes shut tight. Magnus again, was the first to let go, but not out of fear that he was harming the other. He turned to the robed figures on the side of the bed. His gold-green cat eyes narrowed.

"You may go now. Your services are longer required seeing as he is already awake." Magnus said curtly, his head turning only for a fraction of a second, but then was drawn to Alec again.

"But it is against the law for a shadowhunter to be gay." One of them said, The Warlock didn't care who said that statement, but he was going to fight back. His head snapped back at the two men a murderous glint in his eyes.

"Yeah. You know what else is illegal? A downworlder killing a shadowhunter. But I'll do it. I swear on Chairman and Alec's life I will." Magnus snarled, freeing his hands from Alec and setting his hands ablaze with his signature blue sparks of death and magic.

With a frightened nod, the two men hurried from the room, muttering their names and goodbye. In a split second, they were gone through a portal, leaving five Lightwoods (Or two Lightwoods and three Herondales, if you prefer) and a Bane in the New York loft.

Isabelle, Jace, and Clary were all staring at Alec with dumbfounded expressions. They couldn't speak, so it was up to Magnus to break the awkward silence that had been bridged between the families.

"Is that my nephew?" He asked, his eyes returning to normal. When people didn't listen to the High Warlock of Brooklyn, bad things happened and his eyes got mean and they said 'I will kill you with glitter'. Clary held a bundle of blankets in her arms.

"Yes. Would you like to hold him?" She asked. Magnus turned to Alec, raising his eyebrows, and in turn, Alec nodded, unsure at first, but more confident towards the end. Clary walked over and handed the child to the Warlock and the Shadowhunter.

Indeed, Henry did look like his mother. But he had the flawless face of his father, plus Magnus could see the pale star shaped scar that every Herondale boy got. Magnus let Alec hold the child. Henry promptly smiled and grabbed his Uncle's hair. "Well," Alec grunted, untangling the chubby fist from his raven hair. "He's a shadowhunter, no doubt about it." Henry had managed to rip out a sizable chunk of black from his head. Alec handed the baby back to Magnus, rubbing the spot on his head where Henry had yanked hard,

"No covering him in glitter." Said Jace, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You can't expect us not to spoil our nephew, can you?" Magnus asked, handing the baby to his father. Henry giggled and then went silent, probably tired from the days excitement of meeting his Uncles for the first time. Magnus hoped that soon Henry would have a cousin or two, but that conversation would have to be put off until later.

"Oh I expect him to be a greedy spoon-fed, self-indulged little boy by the time he is three." Jace said, looking at his son. Magnus may not have liked Jace all that much, but he could tell that he was going to be a good father to Henry, the kind of father that Magnus himself would want. "But no glitter, Bane." The Warlock nodded, a mischievous glint in his eyes. He didn't say any feathers or sequins or pink. There was still a way to make Henry as fashionable as he was.

The night grew colder and frositer, warning that snow was about to come. It seemed Jack Frost had already paid his visit tonight, for the windows were covered in icy flakes that you could scrape off with your fingernails and make pictures. But it was warm in the loft, and that was good, because one hundred years ago in this weather indoors, you could see puffs of breath emitting from your mouth. Winter was Magnus's favorite season.

"If he is anything like the Henry I met, don't let him around fire." Alec said, smiling, remembering a not so distant memory.

"Henry?" Isabelle asked. "As in Henry Branwell that invented the sensor?"

"The very same." Her brother grinned. Magnus remembered him. He was the one who helped him make a portal to save one Theresa Grey, one that he was still in touch with today. She was an odd Warlock, lacking a mark. But her shape-shifting made up for that.

"What did you do while you were unconscious, Alec?" His sister questioned.

"That is an excellent question. But it is much too late to tell. That story will be saved for a better time and a better place." Alec said.

Magnus yawned, which sparked a chain reaction from everyone. His eyelids were drooping and he could barely keep upright. But he had too. He wanted to talk to Alec about everything and anything. Knowing now how precious his little shadowhunter was to him, Magnus would spend his every waking moment with his fiancee.

"Well," Isabelle said, getting up and stretching. "I think we should leave or else we'll be snowed in." She gestured to the window Magnus had looked at just a moment before. Indeed, snow had started to fall heavily from the sky. A bad blizzard was on its way, and the Warlock would rather not have guests in his house tonight. He wanted to be alone with his Alexander. Henry cried out, protesting leaving, though he didn't know what was going on at the moment, he was probably just hungry or needed changing. Clary laughed and mumbled something to her son, smiling. Jace wrapped a muscular arm around his wife, and Magnus couldn't help but notice how much more he had than Alec. Compared to Jace, the Shadowhunter was like a twig.

Isabelle, Jace, and Clary walked out the apartment laughing and talking as they did so, finally happy. Magnus smiled tiredly, looking at his favorite blue-eyed Shadowhunter. Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus, drawing him closer. The Warlock let his head settle in the younger man's strong shoulder, and his head fit there perfectly, as if they were made for each other.

"I don't want to know what those men were going to do to me." Alec said, breaking the heavenly silence that had surrounded them like the way a piece of silk covers and old and priceless possession. Magnus nodded, shutting his eyes. He was so tired, and even though he didn't want to, he was drifting off. He clung on to Alec, telling himself that he couldn't yet sleep. They had so much to talk about. "But I do want to know why you had given up hope on me coming back,"

Magus half opened his eyelids, which felt like lead. He was staring into the blue of Alec's eyes. They were clear and pure and beautiful, just like the man they were connected too. He smiled wearily, and he wanted to sit up, but his body would not obey him, it just stayed perfectly still as if it were an inanimate object like a rock that gets weathered away by the waves of a violent beach.

"I never thought that." Magnus said quietly, trying as hard as he could to keep his eyes open.

"Don't lie." Alec said, moving a lock of hair from the Warlock's face. It was a tender caress. His voice lacked the sharpness that it gained when he was scolding him, and now it was full of sorrow and pity like a bird trapped in a cage its entire life. "I hate lying, especially when you do it."

After Magnus yawned, he spoke his explanation. "I hadn't at first. I thought that what you drank was a very heavy sleeping potion, and you'd be up the next morning. But you showed no signs of coming back to me. None whatsoever. Then Isabelle and Jace came, they knew you were not possibly going to come back, and after a while, I believed them. I'm sorry, Alexander." Magnus whispered sleepily, feeling the tendrils of lethargy pull him down under. He struggled against them, not caring what effects sleeplessness would have on his already tired body.

Alec sighed, and gently planted a kiss on Magnus's forehead. "I forgave you a long time ago." He said. "But never doubt me. I will always come back to you, no matter the costs." Magnus closed his eyes for the last time, barely nodding at Alec's response. With the last ounce of his reserved strength, he wrapped his arms around Alec's strong biceps, and his legs choked Alec's legs like vines. He couldn't fight sleep any longer, and so he let himself drift away. Knowing Alec was there, his heart beating strongly, was like a security blanket for him.

"I love you." Magnus whispered, not even sure that he said it loud enough for Alec to hear. He was sure that his boyfriend said something back, but it was subdued and muffled, and Magnus couldn't pick out words from the voice that comforted him.

This was real. This was not a comedy. This was reality. And for once in his long life, Magnus was glad that it was.

* * *

**A/N: *claps* I don't know about you, but I loved it. I'd like to thank Cassie Clare for making this wonderful series, and my brain for coming up with such a brilliant plot. I'm planning on doing a one-shot with Magnus/Alec where our favorite Warlock has night terrors. Also, if I did a sequel of this would you guys read it? Or should I just leave this alone as it is. If I did write a sequel, I don't know when I would start because I'm starting High School in about a week and a half. **

**Ave Atque Vale,**

**Wicked.**


End file.
